La dépravation du monde nouveau
by WizPeppy
Summary: An 850. Une menace des plus alarmantes a frappé la population intra-muros, qui ne s'attendait guère à cela. Des Titans, me diriez-vous ? Si seulement… Les Commandants Smith et Pixis se retrouvent décontenancés devant la puissance de l'ennemi extérieur, qui s'avère être constitué d'humains. Leurs convictions et leurs espoirs sont-ils réduits à néant ?
1. Prologue: Violence

Eh allez, nouvelle fanfic, le point de non retour... Ça fait un bail que je la prépare celle là, je veux faire les choses bien et de façon très carrée. Avec un caractère assez sérieux qui plus est, mais bon, c'est l'univers qui le veut. En espérant que vous allez prendre plaisir à la lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'élaborer.

Remerciements particuliers à Pri, qui m'a aidée à relever les potentielles incohérences du scénario.

Je préviens, risques de spoil potentiels pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans (pas tant dans le scénario, mais concernant les personnages présents plus tard dans l'oeuvre originale).

* * *

Des explosions, du feu. Des cris, des hurlements même. La densité de la foule paniquée m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Je levais les yeux au ciel, l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les attaques et le temps se figea. Le silence. Puis, un bruit assourdissant. La férocité du choc me propulsa en arrière, me faisant lâcher prise sur la main que je tenais.

« Maman ! » criais-je de ma voix restante.

Je ne la vis plus. L'endroit qui servait de refuge à des dizaines de personnes venait d'être mis en ruines en quelques fractions de secondes sous nos yeux et dont les décombres et les morceaux de chair nous avaient touché. Mon visage trahissait un désespoir immense, tandis que je cherchais celle qui m'a mis au monde en soulevant les amas de pierre, à m'en faire saigner les mains. C'est alors qu'on me saisit brusquement le poignet, m'empêchant de continuer et une voix me ramena à la réalité.

« Viens Eren, il faut se mettre à l'abri ! » me cria Armin, les pleurs envahissants sa voix et son visage.

Mikasa joignit ses paroles aux gestes, me saisissant violemment le col. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, appelant ma mère, mais ma voix se fit vacuité alors qu'une énième explosion retentit à l'endroit où nous étions quelques instants auparavant.

« EREN ! »

Et ce fut le vide.

Eren se réveilla en sueur, après ce cri qui lui semblait bien trop réel. Et il eut raison, puisque quelques secondes seulement eurent le temps de s'écouler que la porte aux barreaux d'acier claqua contre la pierre froide, révélant son bourreau de toujours. Capuchonné, il s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient ses jouets favoris, le tintement métallique desquels fit frissonner Eren d'effroi alors que des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Encore entachés du sang de son cobaye, le mystérieux homme choisissait avec précaution celui avec lequel il allait pouvoir s'amuser cette fois.

« Apparemment, je suis allé trop doucement la dernière fois, étant donné que tu as pu t'endormir… Bien, je retiens la leçon. » dit-il en s'approchant de sa victime aux yeux émeraudes qui tentait de se débattre, en vain. « Je te mutilerai tellement que tu en perdras ta capacité à parler, Eren Jaëger… »

Il accompagna ses dires de gestes, mettant un fer dans la cheminée avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'adolescent.

« Bien Eren, j'ose espérer que tu aurais appris quelque chose en ces cinq années. Maintenant, je te le répète pour la énième fois… » murmura le tortionnaire au bout de quelques minutes, se saisissant du fer chauffé à blanc. « Où est Grisha ? »

* * *

Très très court prologue, qui pose les bases (ou tout du moins, je l'espère .-.) Le premier chapitre devrait arriver assez vite, bien que je me tâte encore à le rédiger maintenant. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire avec votre première impression, ça m'aidera beaucoup ^^ Sur ce, je vous dis merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	2. Cruauté

Eh bien, eh bien, l'attente a été plus longue que prévu et je n'ai absolument aucune excuse. Profitez donc de ce chapitre, sorti tout droit des fourneaux !

* * *

« Mais respecte-toi un peu et tiens-toi droit ! Oh, mais j'oubliais; tu es à quatre pattes ! »

De stridents rires retentirent dans tout le couloir, tandis qu'un talon écrasait le visage d'Eren contre le paillasson. Il dût se contenir, une fois de plus, face à cette humiliation, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Autrement, il l'aurait fait il y a bien longtemps. Tournant son visage qui trahissait une haine inouïe, quelque peu ensanglanté sous la brutalisation quotidienne, il dévisagea celle qui lui faisait vivre un enfer depuis des années: la Reine. Sentant son esclave et bouc émissaire tenter de se débattre, elle le frappa dans la mâchoire du bout de sa chaussure, arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé au garçon.

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai encore sali mes chaussures… »

« S'il n'y avait que cela de sale chez vous… » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Cela ira de pair avec votre honneur. »

« Je vois que le chien a la langue bien pendue. Relevez-moi ça, Farlan, Kord. »

Les deux serviteurs s'exécutèrent, relevant l'esclave au regard empli de haine. La Reine s'approcha de lui, le scruta, mais il n'avait pas peur de cette femme. Il ne pouvait que la haïr de toutes ses forces et il espérait que ce sentiment était perceptible à travers les traits de son visage. Elle se saisit de la cravache que lui tendait une de ses servantes et releva le menton d'Eren avec.

« Quand vas-tu apprendre à me respecter… Moi qui pensais que le temps de la muselière était révolu… T-t-t-t, ça va pas ça. »

Un sifflement retentit dans le couloir et Eren sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de sa joue. Tout s'est déroulé tellement vite qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… »

Les deux servants hochèrent la tête et arrachèrent les sales vêtements d'Eren, qui se tordit à ce contact violent contre ses plaies encore fraîches. La Reine le jugea d'un oeil dubitatif, avant de le parsemer de coups avec sa cravache, riant telle une diablesse, tandis que ceux qui servaient de pilier au garçon se prenaient les giclées de sang. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Eren ne paraissait être qu'un cadavre sans vie, ayant pour seul appui les deux hommes, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur ordonne de le laisser tomber. Quelque peu essoufflée et comme pour se redonner contenance, la Reine reprit la parole, s'adressant désormais à Farlan:

« Farlan, sois un bon garçon et prépare ça pour ma sortie. Tu as bien tout organisé ? »

« Oui, ma Reine. Le cocher vous attendra comme convenu à quatorze heures pile. Les décorations de la capitale sont bel et bien installées; les soldats occupent leurs postes. Tout est absolument parfait. »

« Je savais bien que je pouvais te faire confiance. Jamais tu ne m'as déçu. Je regretterai presque de devoir te confier… » ça, conclut la Reine, reportant son regard empli de dédain sur Eren, gisant inerte au sol.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ma Souveraine » reprit Farlan d'un ton aimable. « Il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la mauvaise herbe. »

Personne n'entendit le grincement des dents de la part d'Eren, qui faisait face à ce genre d'assimilations depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Jamais il n'entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de cette femme. Entendre son prénom devint même un luxe. Il en fallait d'ailleurs peu à ce qu'il l'oublie à son tour.

La Reine partit, accompagnée de ses trois autres servantes, les laissant seuls, Farlan et lui. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus visibles au tournant du couloir, le blond soupira, reportant son attention sur l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes qui tentait de cacher ses larmes de colère par son bras. S'abaissant à son niveau, il lui tira doucement le poignet, de sorte à ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Allez, viens Eren, il faut te préparer. On ira dans mes appartements pour être au calme. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. On va encore me dévisager et… »

« Je le sais bien. Je ne peux que m'imaginer à ta place, mais cette situation changera tôt ou tard… »

Eren le regarda alors de ses grands yeux, cessant de pleurer. Le plus âgé s'autorisa un sourire, se rendant compte de ce à quoi il s'exposait si on les surprenait converser de cette façon. Ayant parfaitement conscience de cela, il ne pouvait quand même pas détruire le seul espoir qui restait à ce gamin.

« Est-ce une promesse ? » lui demanda Eren de sa voix cassée, néanmoins pleine d'espoirs.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Farlan, qui s'affairait à le relever.

Entraîné par cette détermination nouvelle qui sembla lui rendre vie, Eren se releva non sans peine à l'aide de Farlan et le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements. Le blond n'était peut-être qu'un serviteur, mais le fait que c'était le préféré de la Reine sautait aux yeux. La façon dont elle avait l'habitude de le dévisager à chaque fois mettait toujours leur entourage mal à l'aise.

Farlan était le seul serviteur du château qui se trouvait extrêmement humain à son égard. Il était toujours là pour panser ses plaies, lui apporter un mot de soutien ou le couvrir dans le dos de la Reine.

Eren se rappelait donc de tous ces petits gestes, non sans gratitude à l'égard de son accompagnateur. Comment peut-il savoir que la situation du monde allait changer ? D'où tenait-il cette certitude ? Pourquoi prenait-il le risque de l'aider depuis le début, au final ? Tant de questions, et Eren sentit qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses dans l'immédiat.

D'après les quelques bribes de conversation, Eren comprit qu'ils étaient dans une des résidences secondaires de la Reine, celle-ci se situant à Stohess. Il savait également que ce District était réputé pour être spécialisé dans le marché d'esclaves eldiens et il ne voulait savoir davantage quant aux raisons de la Reine d'être présente ici; cela le terrifiait bien assez.

Perdu dans ses pensées et suivant Farlan de près, il se mit à observer le décor l'entourant. Ils se trouvaient dans une résidence de nobles tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché: les murs taillés en simple pierre blanche, le carrelage tout aussi impeccable était orné d'un tapis rouge qui a dit bonjour au visage d'Eren quelques minutes auparavant. Le vaste corridor était constitué d'un côté de fenêtres aux bordures d'or et de l'autre d'un nombre impressionnant de portes, plus affriolantes les unes que les autres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient d'un pas précipité, le soleil effleurait la peau mutilée d'Eren, qui frissonnait à chaque nouveau contact. Pas que ce n'était pas agréable; au contraire, mais il n'avait plus réellement l'habitude de ressentir la douce chaleur du soleil. Observant tristement le jardin intérieur visible par-delà les fenêtres, il ne put que constater qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été dehors. Libre. Il secoua la tête, comme pour temporairement se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites.

Afin de raccourcir leur trajet et éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, ils durent emprunter l'escalier de service. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le splendide couloir au tapis rouge; cet espace était étroit et sentait fortement l'humidité. Cet accès était relié à toute une panoplie de couloirs cachés qui étaient au service du personnel de la maison, afin de pouvoir rejoindre n'importe quelle pièce sans être vu. Et cela arrangeait Farlan et Eren, qui n'avaient pas besoin d'autres spectateurs.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Farlan s'arrêta devant une porte qu'Eren devina être sa chambre, et qu'il ouvrit après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant tout ce luxe pour un simple serviteur.

L'obscurité causée par les rideaux empêchait Eren de parfaitement distinguer les détails de la pièce, mais elle semblait être pensée dans les tons clairs. Les parures de l'immense lit, orné par des baldaquins, ainsi que les draperies semblaient provenir du District de Chlorba, connu pour ses tissus de qualité. Ornés d'élégantes arabesques et de fil d'or, tous ces petits détails accentuaient la noblesse de cette simple chambre à coucher.

Le voyant détailler sa chambre avec autant d'insistance, Farlan le gratifia d'un sourire gêné:

« La Reine a trouvé nécessaire de me permettre de loger… Ici. Je ne comprendrai jamais sa lubie à me considérer comme un noble. Je suis originaire des bas-fonds après tout… »

Eren acquiesça tandis que Farlan le poussa dans une pièce annexe, qu'il devina être la salle d'eau.

Elle était tout aussi sombre que la chambre à coucher, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une petite lueur du soleil par la haute et minuscule fenêtre. Le blond invita l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret installé au milieu de la froide chambre.

« Voilà le seau, la bassine est dans le coin de la pièce. L'eau est toute fraîche, elle vient d'être changée; si tu as besoin de savon, tu le trouveras là-bas. Pendant ce temps, j'irai préparer ta serviette, des vêtements et quelques bandages, tu… en as besoin » dit-il d'un rythme soutenu, se grattant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Prends ton temps surtout, et fais attention à ne pas glisser.

Sur ces quelques instructions, il laissa Eren seul. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas méritant de sa gentillesse; Farlan était pour lui le grand frère protecteur qu'il a toujours voulu avoir. C'est également le seul qui ne violait pas son intimité, comme à cet instant même.

Se saisissant avec hésitation du savon et d'un gant de toilette, Eren se mit à nettoyer ses nombreuses plaies. Des brûlures, des bleus, en plus des plaies causées quelques minutes auparavant étaient visibles. Les cicatrices couvraient à tel point son corps qu'on s'en demanderait quelle était sa couleur de peau originelle. Il ne put retenir quelque grimaces suite aux picotements du savon sur les plaies encore fraîches, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. « À quoi bon que je me lave de toute façon… » pensa-t-il, se saisissant du seau « …si c'est pour finir comme d'habitude… »

Prenant son temps comme le lui avait conseillé Farlan, Eren enfila de simples vêtements propres qui avaient été préparés pour lui. Il se rendit compte à quel point même ce geste constituait un luxe pour lui… Il put alors enfin sortir et la lumière l'aveugla. La chambre était bien plus sublime ainsi, mais cela ne faisait que davantage remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il s'approcha, tremblant, du serviteur qui fouillait frénétiquement dans une petite boite métallique qu'il devina être une trousse de premiers soins. Farlan l'invita du regard et d'un léger signe de tête à s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il sortait des bandages propres.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » prononça une voix dédaigneuse, tandis qu'Eren tentait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière le dos de Farlan. Ce dernier, conscient de la situation périlleuse, n'hésita pas à le défendre, indirectement:

« Vous m'aviez demandé de me charger de lui; considérez cela comme chose faite. »

« Farlan, Farlan, Farlan, Farlan… Que vais-je faire de toi ? Ta gentillesse te perdra… Observe un peu et prends de la graine. »

La Reine descendit de la calèche non sans s'être saisie d'un objet qu'Eren ne connaissait que trop bien. À l'instar de toute à l'heure, elle s'empara de la cravache que tenait le cocher. La faisant claquer contre le sol, Eren sentit ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenir et il commença à trembler. Ordonnant silencieusement à Farlan de s'écarter, elle plaça une collier et une chaîne autour du cou de son esclave, avant de violemment tirer dessus, le faisant suffoquer et l'obligeant à se baisser à quatre pattes.

« Les chiens, ça se déplace à quatre pattes et non à deux. »

Elle asséna un violent coup à Eren sans plus de ménagement. À chaque fois, la peau d'Eren était lacérée. À chaque correction, il s'obligeait à garder la tête haute et se taire, pour ne laisser le plaisir de l'entendre souffrir à cette femme. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se retourna, redonnant le fouet à son propriétaire.

« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Mais il ne faut oublier que tu es mon esclave, l'esclave de la Reine en personne. Tu ne peux faire face au grand public ensanglanté de la sorte. Qu'on apporte un seau et une brosse. Il faut bien entretenir ses animaux de compagnie. »

Eren, tentant de reprendre quelques forces, regarda d'un coin de l'oeil Farlan qui arborait un air d'indifférence, bien qu'il pouvait distinguer une once de regret dans ces yeux d'un bleu pur. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait qu'observer ce triste spectacle, encore et encore.

Il eut subitement le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit un seau d'eau glacée lui être versé dessus. Cela soulageait d'un côté ses nouvelles blessures qui brûlaient à vif, mais cela le suffoquait d'un autre. Sans lui avoir laissé le temps de reprendre son souffle, on lui saisit les deux bras avant d'arracher les vêtements propres mais désormais ensanglantés que lui avait donné Farlan, tandis que quelqu'un s'affairait à le frotter avec une brosse destinée aux chevaux. Il ne pouvait cette fois-ci retenir ses plaintes de douleur, ses hurlements même lorsque la dure brosse passait sur ses plaies fraîches ou virulentes. Il ouvrit les yeux afin de constater les dégâts et se rendit compte que sa peau entière perlait de sang.

« Grattez-lui bien l'échine, peut-être que cela dissuadera sa langue pendue. »

Pour finir, on lui renversa un autre seau d'eau froide, qui eut pour effet de le nettoyer et stopper ne serait-ce qu'un peu les saignements. Il était fatigué, à bout de souffle. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler à même le sol, une main vint se loger dans son cuir chevelu, le tirant en arrière.

« T-t-t ! Où crois-tu t'allonger comme ça ? On t'a lavé et tu ne remercies même pas ta maîtresse ? Quel chien ingrat ! Attachez-le à l'arrière de la calèche, à la vue de tous » ordonna sa Majesté en remontant dans la cabine avec l'aide de Farlan. « S'il a le malheur d'un peu trop traîner, la chaîne s'occupera de l'étrangler. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés sur place, la Reine fut accueillie comme jamais par le peuple mahr. C'était une figure extrêmement appréciée, honorée et vénérée. Marchant au milieu de l'allée menant au château de la cité royale de Mitras, elle saluait de temps à autre la foule, souvent venue des Districts voisins pour profiter de ce spectacle que toute personne rêve de voir un jour. Elle était suivie de son fils et prétendant pour le trône, le Prince Sieg Fritz. Beaucoup moins affriolant en cette journée de fête que sa génitrice, mais tout aussi digne, il s'avançait élégamment, malgré les quelques fleurs qui leur étaient lancées sur le passage.

Les décorations étaient splendides; le drapeau des mahr était omniprésent en ce jour rappelant leur suprématie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs renforcée par la troisième figure présente, rampante derrière le Prince. Personne ne connaissait son nom, mais qu'importe; ce n'était que l'esclave royal. Toutefois, nombre rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, certaines allant jusqu'à dire qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre ces trois personnes, mais elles ne furent pas vraiment prises au sérieux. La plus plausible s'accordait à dire que cet esclave comptait beaucoup pour la Reine, dans le sens où sa place apportait une certaine symbolique qui manquait à la famille royale.

Une fois arrivés sur le balcon du château, la population acclamant le discours, la Reine se mit sur un piédestal. Levant la main dans un ultime ordre de silence, la foule se tut et la suprême dirigeante prit la parole.

« Six ans. Six ans que nous sommes ici, que nous avons repris les terres qui nous appartenaient et qui nous étaient destinées. Six ans que nous avons repoussé les infimes forces eldiennes, élaborées par un siècle de leur existence ici.

Une nouvelle communauté s'est construite en cet endroit, sur l'ancienne Île du Paradis, et j'en suis fière. Nous sommes tous mahr et le resterons toujours. Mais nous avons vaincu l'ennemi. C'était notre magnifique objectif et projet. Ces eldiens, qui ne pouvaient voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, plus loin que ces territoires, ne méritent que notre pitié, sans rappeler leur situation actuelle. Vivre ici doit être un symbole pour vous, un honneur; c'est une façon de récompenser ceux qui se sont donnés pour notre pays, notre royaume, notre espace de vie. Et là, c'est Vous qui pouvez être fier de vous: vous vous êtes donné pour le bien commun. Vous vous êtes sacrifiés et pouvez donc marcher la tête haute. C'est un engagement de votre part, que d'honorer notre Saint-Empire. Cet engagement englobe tout naturellement l'entraide qui doit exister au sein de notre population, engendrant sa cohésion contre le Mal. N'est-ce pas un prestige, une gloire ? Le but de votre vie ?!

Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir en ce qui concerne le défrichement de leur race, mais nous y arriverons, soyez en sûrs. Que ce jour soit marqué d'un pierre blanche, puisque moi, Dinah Fritz, je vous promets une longue et prospère vie, pour Nous, Vous, et le peuple Mahr se trouvant par delà les frontières et les océans. »

* * *

« Vous aviez été superbe aujourd'hui, mère. Cette force de caractère dans votre discours, on reconnaît bien là une Souveraine ! »

« Je le sais bien, Sieg. Peak, débarrasse donc. »

« Tout de suite, Majesté. »

La dénommée Peak se chargea de débarrasser les différents mets et assiettes. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle gouvernante employée au château, et qu'est-ce que la pauvre fille était empotée. Étant une grande adoratrice de sa Majesté, c'est le sentiment de devoir qui l'a poussée à travailler ici. Mais étant si près de son adorée, elle perdit vite son assurance et s'inquiétait pour le moindre faux-pas qu'elle aurait le malheur de commettre et qui pourrait lui valoir de se retrouver à nouveau dans la rue. Pensant à son devoir qu'elle se devait d'exécuter infailliblement, elle renversa les assiettes à la sortie de l'espace salle à manger. La Reine n'a montré aucune émotion sur son visage, lui ordonnant silencieusement mais fermement de tout débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de passer le balai et étant sur le point de repartir jeter les déchets, Dinah la rappela de nouveau:

« Attends un peu, Peak. Mets tous ces restes dans sa gamelle. »

Peak s'exécuta alors, mettant tous les restes dans l' « assiette » qui lui a été indiquée directement de la pelle et s'éclipsa rapidement.

« Mange mon chien. Mange. »

Eren la regarda, avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais son estomac le rappela à son bon souvenir. Mais essayant d'atteindre sa gamelle, les chaînes qui le reliaient à la table l'en empêchèrent. Après plusieurs tentatives, Sieg, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce spectacle quotidien et ennuyeux, donna un coup de pied dans la gamelle, sur le chemin de la sortie. Eren ne put ne pas voir son regard dédaigneux, mais lui fut reconnaissant tout de même.

Il ne pouvait se rappeler de quand il s'était nourri pour la dernière fois. Il profitait donc autant qu'il pouvait de la bêtise de Peak, sans qui il n'aurait pas eu de repas aujourd'hui encore. Il grimaçait, puisque des restes constitués d'os et d'épluchures étaient en plus couvertes de poussière, sans doute due au balais. Il profitait de cette nourriture puisqu'il sentait les forces lui revenir peu à peu, pourtant, l'envie de vomir face à ce goût infect était bel et bien présente. Mais il serrait les dents; il avait connu pire. C'est lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler ou suçoter qu'il se rendit compte que la Reine était partie. À sa place, c'est son bourreau qui l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Voyant que sa présence a enfin été remarquée, il se saisit de la chaîne autour du cou d'Eren et l'emmena jusqu'aux cachots, où sa cellule se trouvait. Après avoir empiffré d'un violent coup de pied le corps du fragile adolescent dans la prison, il referma bruyamment la porte aux barreaux d'acier, le faisant sursauter.

« Estime-toi heureux. Profite de cette tranquille soirée. »

Sur ces mots mystérieux, son bourreau partit et Eren resta bouche bée. Le fait qu'il s'en sorte sans punition quotidienne était extrêmement rare. Mais cela cachait quelque chose. Instinctivement, il se releva légèrement tremblant, en prenant appui sur le sol froid et humide du cachot, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des reniflements provenir d'un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha alors, et il vit un chétif corps, recroquevillé sur lui même, sanglotant. Il se baissa à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras, sentant inéluctablement un liquide chaud s'écouler entre les doigts.

« Tout va bien Armin, tout va bien maintenant… »

* * *

Un premier chapitre qui pose les fondations de l'univers, qui présente brièvement la situation actuelle du monde.  
Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir.  
À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
